Hide and Seek
by xxLucindaxx
Summary: Blaise and Draco have a proposition for a certain bookworm. Will she accept? Lemons. Dramionaise. PWP. No pressure story.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I'm starting something new here. This is basically going to be lemons with a dash of plot sprinkled in here and there...but mainly lemons. The chapter length will vary, because instead of letting things sit for weeks when I don't feel like writing, I'm just going to post whatever I have at the time. This is my no pressure story, just for fun, and I doubt it's going to be very long. Dramionaise.**

 **R &R**

* * *

 _I'm so screwed,_ thought Hermione, back pressed against the cool stone of the hidden alcove she'd ducked behind only moments ago. Her heart was thundering in her ears and she was trying to keep her breathing quiet.

She knew they were looking for her.

 _Of course_ they were looking for her after what had happened. Even though she knew she shouldn't have been in the library after curfew, she really hadn't thought about it. The incident had happened _weeks_ ago, and she'd assumed that the two Slytherin men would just...give up. She'd really thought they'd given up.

That was certainly not the case.

"Do you think the little lion will play?"

Hermione's stomach clenched at the deep rumble of Draco Malfoy's voice, his shoes - and that of his companion - echoing against the stone floor a little further down the hall from where she hid.

"Of course. Why wouldn't she?" asked Blaise Zabini, popping his head behind a tapestry to check an alcove - empty.

Draco snorted, walking ahead of the Italian as he said, "I think there's no way in hell she's even going to listen to our proposition."

"Why?"

"Hot as she is, she's entirely too... _modest_ ," he said, choosing his words carefully, "To indulge in two Slytherin's depraved fantasies."

Hermione wasn't incredibly surprised by their conversation - she knew what they wanted - and Draco was right, she would _not_ let them ask her. It was just so...so... _naughty,_ and though she considered herself rather comfortable in her sexuality, that did _not_ mean the two men she was currently hiding from weren't _wholly_ unnerving. Hermione had no doubt they had a very real chance of convincing her, if given the chance - so here she was, in the alcove.

"It's not like they're just fantasies." corrected Blaise, "You've been pining after the witch since what, third year?"

Draco groaned, "Don't remind me."

The Italian laughed as he joined his best friend, only feet away from the alcove she was hiding in.

Hermione was completely caught off guard. She had no idea that Draco had fancied her for so long. Though none of that explained Blaise's part in this entire ordeal.

 _It doesn't matter,_ she chided herself, _I'm not indulging in this anyway._

"You just need to _talk_ to her. She literally saw us going at it, what would _you_ think?"

The hiding witch felt her cheeks heat at the rather arousing memory of the two men tangled in each other. She'd had no idea that the two were seeing each other - or whatever they were calling it - so she figured that the two were just teasing her with their advances. Poking fun at her rather shy nature.

She'd been _so_ embarrassed and had apologized profusely when it happened, but little did she know that they hadn't minded in the slightest.

The blonde ran a hair through his hair, leaning against the wall directly next to the tapestry concealing Hermione as he said, "I don't know how to talk to her, Blaise. Every time I try to act civil I muck it up."

"Yeah, you do have a habit of putting your foot in your mouth."

Draco narrowed his eyes and said, "That's _not_ helpful."

"Oh don't pout." chuckled Blaise, pushing a stray strand of blonde hair from Draco's face, "Just be honest. You think she's so modest, but I'm betting she was _drenched_ after seeing us."

Hermione heard Draco's answering groan, her thighs clenching involuntarily at the sexy sound - and at how right Blaise was about his assumption. She'd immediately gone back to her dorms and teased her clit to the images racing through her mind and come all over her fingers.

"Is the thought of the little witch touching herself to us making you hard?" murmured Blaise, his lips grazing the blonde's neck as one of his hands went to his noticeably hard cock trapped within the confines of his school slacks.

Draco groaned, tipping his head back against the cold, hard stone wall, " _I_ want to be touching her, Blaise."

Blaise laughed, "Oh? And what about me, love?"

He was stroking Draco's cock over his pants, capturing his lips in a kiss before waiting for his answer.

 _This cannot be happening again_ , thought Hermione, eyes shut as she listened to the deliciously naughty conversation happening mere _feet_ from her - _about_ her.

She could hear them kissing and wished she could peek - but she didn't dare.

"You know I want both of you."

Blaise grunted softly, pressing kisses to Draco's neck as he mumbled, "I want to watch you fuck her."

" _You_ want to fuck her." he retorted, yanking the Italian closer by his belt loop and feeling his erection pressing against his own.

Suddenly the two heard a soft gasp from the alcove next to them.

 _I'm so fucked,_ Hermione cursed to herself. Their admission had shocked her and she'd forgotten she wasn't supposed to be there. Now her hand was over her mouth, eyes closed as she listened to see what they would do.

Surely they'd heard her.

"Alright peeping tom, come out here." drawled Blaise, his tone bored and uninterested.

They had no idea it was _their_ witch.

Hermione said nothing, refusing to step out of the alcove. Her cheeks were flaming and she was certain this was _way_ more embarrassing than the library.

"Fine, have it your way." said Blaise, pulling the tapestry aside. His eyes widened as he saw Hermione, a slow smirk sliding onto his face.

"Draco, I think it's our lucky day."

At his words, Draco moved to look into the alcove, his eyes almost popping out of his head at the sight - Hermione Granger.

Before the two could say anything else Hermione spoke quickly, "I'm so sorry. I was...I heard you two and figured you'd just leave when you didn't find me - and then you didn't and I couldn't just walk out with you two -"

She stopped abruptly, realizing that she was rambling.

"I told you she was a naughty witch." said Blaise, smirking at Draco.

Draco, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes from the flushing witch still tucked away in the alcove.

"It does seem you like watching us, Granger." said the blonde, stepping forward into the alcove with her, waking her back so Blaise could step in too and drop the tapestry, trapping them in the small space together.

"I - I do not -" she stopped, taking a breath before leveling her glare at Draco, "The first time was an _accident_. And this time wouldn't have happened if you two hadn't been...been..."

"Been what, Granger?" he asked, stepping into her personal space.

"Been trying to get me in bed!" she snapped, lifting her nose indignantly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's so wrong with that?" asked Blaise, stepping next to Draco in front of her.

Her eyes widened, "Because you two are...are..." she trailed off, unsure of what to call their arrangement.

Both men smirked, but Blaise offered, "Fucking?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying, "I wouldn't have said it so _crudely_ , but yes."

"That doesn't mean we don't equally want to fuck you." said Draco, trying to keep Blaise's words in mind.

"So you're not gay?" she blurted, the words out before she could stop herself.

Blaise laughed and Draco looked a bit miffed, but said, "We don't really mind the... _bits_ , Granger."

She blushed and looked away from them, her eyes trained on the ground as she thought about what to say.

They wanted to sleep with her. Both of them. And Draco had apparently fancied her for years.

 _This can't be happening,_ she thought, _There's no way I should do this...right?_

"So what do you say, Granger?" asked Blaise.

Her eyes snapped up to him and she said, "No. No, no, _no_. Both of you have completely lost your minds. If you want to sleep with someone I'm sure there are _plenty_ of willing women _or_ men here."

"Of course there are." said Draco easily.

" _But_ ," interrupted Blaise, stopping his friend from ruining their chances, "We don't want any of them."

Hermione laughed, "Right, you just want me."

When neither man objected she groaned, "Look, you've had your fun. Let me go."

"Trust me, Granger, we haven't had our fun yet." said Draco, twirling one of her curls around his finger, "You'd know it if we had."

* * *

 **R &R please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're joking, right?" asked Hermione, too shocked to swat Draco's hand from her hair.

Draco rolled his eyes and dropped the strand, shifting to lean against the wall.

"No, we're certainly not joking." said Blaise, a wide grin on his face, "We'd like to fuck you, Granger."

Her eyes widened and she straightened her back, "Stop _saying_ that."

"Why?" asked Draco, his eyes raking over her body in a way that made her skin tingle, "We want to, you want to -"

"I most certainly do not -"

"I'll make you a deal." interrupted Blaise, a sinister Slytherin smirk sliding onto his face.

"What kind of deal?" she asked slowly, eyeing both of them.

"We'll drop this whole subject, _if_ ," he continued, ignoring Draco's glare, "You can prove that your knickers aren't wet."

Hermione sputtered indignantly, her cheeks bright pink in embarrassment.

"What's the matter, love?" drawled Draco, "You're not interested in our offer, right?"

"I - that is not - there is no way I'm stooping to your level. Now move out of my way." she stuttered, forcing her best glare even though she _was_ wet.

"Fuck it." murmured Draco, tugging the brunette witch forward by her tie into a kiss.

Hermione froze at the contact, her eyes wide as her brain tried to catch up with the events.

 _How are his lips so soft?_ she managed to wonder.

He pulled away, the kiss really only the briefest of brushes, but didn't move far from her lips.

"Please say yes." he pleaded softly, his intense silver gaze holding hers.

Her breath caught at his words, "I..."

Draco moved the hand that wasn't holding her tie to her waist, his fingers digging into her hip as he tugged her closer, his forehead pressed against hers, "We could make you feel so good."

Blaise watched the two with hooded eyes, his hands itching to reach out to touch both of them - but he held himself back.

Hermione closed her eyes, Draco's warmth pulling her in, daring her to let go and give in to what they were offering.

"Kiss me."

He was shocked, but wasn't about to let the opportunity pass.

Using her tie, he tugged her forward into a _real_ kiss. His free hand tangled in her curls as both of hers gripped the sides of his dress shirt, her lips parting to allow his tongue to dance along her own.

It was as though he set her body on fire, his mouth ravaging hers as he released her tie so both of his hands could roam over her slim waist and full hips, his fingers digging in every so often. He was _finally_ kissing this infuriating witch.

Feeling bold, Hermione bit his bottom lip, soothing the bite with the tip of her tongue. Draco groaned, flipping their positions and pushing her into the wall. She pulled away from his lips, trying to catch her breath, but the blonde wizard was undeterred, turning his attention to the smooth column of her throat. Meanwhile he slid one of his knees between her thighs, lightly grinding against the small witch before him.

"Oh gods," she gasped, her hands going to her shoulders as he continued peppering open-mouthed kisses and bites to her neck.

Draco moved one hand to her breast, pinching first one, then the other rosy bud.

She groaned, tugging him back to her lips by his hair, their mouths dueling for dominance.

"Please," she moaned softly, "Oh _gods_."

Draco grunted as the small witch before him began to shake. He tugged one of her bra cups down, taking as much of her breast into his mouth as he could. He watched as her eyes met Blaise's over his shoulder. He watched as she bit her lip and her pupils dilated. He watched as this sexy minx motioned Blaise forward with her hand and captured the Italian's lips in a searing kiss.

"Why don't we move this upstairs, yeah?"

* * *

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione wasn't sure who's room they were in, but didn't care enough to ask as Draco had her pressed against the door. Her hands were tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, and when she felt soft lips on her hands and arms, she opened her eyes, her gaze meeting Blaise.

Draco was pressing hungry kisses to her neck and chest - _where had her bra gone?_ \- and she watched as Blaise began kissing and licking along the blonde's throat, his eyes holding hers all the while.

The sight made her stomach clench, the hands in Draco's hair tightening.

The blonde wizard grunted, thrusting his hips forward into Hermione as he murmured against her ear, "Fucking hell...you're so bloody sexy."

"You're both bloody sexy." said Blaise, sliding one hand to the zipper of her skirt, pulling it down and watching as the material fluttered to the ground, leaving her standing in nothing but a lacy pair of dark green panties.

" _Fuck,_ " swore Blaise, his hand moving to her arse, squeezing a full cheek and pulling her forward, pressing her more firmly into Draco's aching cock, dragging a soft moan from the blonde.

"You look bloody fantastic in our House color." groaned Blaise, his hand leaving her bum to tangle in her hair and yank her forward into a bruising kiss.

While his tongue moved against hers, Draco turned his attention back to her breasts, his teeth and tongue teasing her nipples to twin peaks, all while the hand that wasn't at her waist slid into her panties, his fingers stroking her hot, wet flesh.

" _Oh_ ," she gasped, her back arching from the wall slightly at the surprise jolt of pleasure, "Malfoy, please."

Blaise pulled her lips back to his, swallowing her moans as Draco sped up the pace of his fingers, repeatedly flicking her hard nub.

The feeling was utterly overwhelming to her. Having both men pleasuring her body - she felt like she was going to explode.

"Are you going to come on my fingers, Granger?" asked Draco, his voice a deep rumble as he slowly ground against her.

Blaise pulled away from her lips, a slight smirk on his face as he said, "He asked you a question, love."

"Oh gods," she gasped, her eyes slightly crossing as her back arched from the wall, "Yes, yes, _yes_!"

She came with a squeal, Draco's fingers teasing her until her body sagged against his, the witch gasping in an attempt to catch her breath.

"I could watch you get off all day." murmured Draco, kissing her again before he and Blaise both stepped back, leaving her with her eyes shut attempting to slow her heartbeat.

The sound of belts hitting the ground brought Hermione's attention back to the men in front of her, who had undone their pants and were currently caught in a passionate kiss, Draco's hand was caught in Blaise's hair, controlling the speed of the kiss, while Blaise was pushing both his and Draco's pants down.

Hermione bit her lip, feeling absolutely the dirtiest she'd ever felt in her _life_.

And _Merlin_ she loved it.

She moved over to the left, spreading out on the small plush sofa, stepping out of her drenched panties on the way. She threw one leg over the armrest of the couch, her back pillowed by lush throws, as she lightly trailed her fingers over her clit, her other hand softly pinching her nipples as she watched the two go at it.

Draco slid his hand into Blaise's boxers, gripping his cock and firmly pumping him. The Italian groaned into his mouth, his own hand sliding into his lovers boxers and mimicking the motion.

Hermione was unable to keep the moan from slipping past her lips as she watched them, two of her fingers in her dripping cunt, toffee eyes hooded, skin flushed a beautiful pink.

Both men immediately looked to her, releasing each other as Blaise spoke to Draco, "Well that just won't do, will it, love?"

The blonde shook his head, both men walking over to a still-panting Hermione. Draco knelt on the ground before her, Blaise taking a seat next to her.

"You can tease this pretty little cunt when you're alone, love." murmured Draco, his lips pressing slow kisses and bites to her inner thighs as his hands pushed her own away, "Not when you have two men _dying_ to tease it for you."

Before she could say anything, Draco lowered his mouth to her dripping pussy, immediately attacking her as though he was trying to quench his own thirst. He pushed her thighs apart further, Blaise holding one while he kissed her, as the blonde slipped two of his slender fingers into her heat.

" _Ah -_ oh my _gods_!" she moaned, pulling away from Blaise's mouth to deal with the onslaught of sensations. The Italian simply moved to her breasts, roughly biting and sucking at them.

Draco curled his fingers up, repeatedly stroking her g-spot while he flicked and nipped her clit, the fingers of his free hand digging into her thigh.

"I think she's going to come again, mate." said Blaise with a chuckle, leaning back against the other side of the couch to stroke his cock as he watched his lover pleasure the brunette.

One of her hands was tangled in Draco's hair, the other on Blaise's thigh, her nails digging in only _just_ not painfully, before she shattered, her thighs shaking as she bucked up against Draco's mouth. The blonde groaned against her as she came, her taste exploding across his tongue.

"Would you like to taste her, Blaise?" asked Draco, smirking at Blaise who was fisting his cock watching them.

He simply grunted, yanking Draco by the back of the neck into a fierce kiss, his tongue sweeping into Draco's mouth, tasting Hermione there.

"Bloody divine." groaned Blaise, one hand softly stroking her pulsing clit while he and Draco kissed.

Hermione gripped both men in her hands, steadily pumping their hard cocks in tandem. Both men groaned into their kiss, Blaise's fingers on her clit speeding up in reaction.

"Please let me touch you." she begged, her hips bucking up against Blaise's hand. She was so sensitive - it was all _too much_.

Blaise smirked at her, sliding his finger down her slit, teasing her lightly as he asked, "How could we say no to you?"

Draco and Blaise both stood before her, their hard, aching cocks at mouth-level. She took both of them in her hands, looking up at them as she slowly pumped them, using her thumb to spread the bead of precum that dotted the tip of both of their cocks. Their breathing was low, both watching her intently as she turned her attention to Blaise's member. She flicked her tongue along the head, swirling her tongue around the tip before sucking him into her mouth.

"Bloody hell," grunted Blaise, a hand tangling into her hair as he softly thrust against her face, "Your mouth feels amazing."

She released him with a soft pop, immediately enveloping Draco's cock in her hot mouth, using her hand to pump in time with her mouth.

" _Fuck_ ," he hissed, his hand fisting in her hair on the other side, fucking her face harder than Blaise had, his cock hitting the back of her throat, "You're so fucking dirty."

She gasped, pulling away to breathe, before returning to Blaise's cock, alternating between both men until they were roughly thrusting in her mouth, their lips and tongues tangled in a rough kiss above her.

Draco pulled her back by her hair, tugging her up from the couch and into his arms, "I plan on coming in that pretty little pussy, love, no matter how tempting that mouth is. Isn't that right, Blaise?"

She felt Blaise nod, his arms winding around her waist as he pressed up against her, his cock pressing against her back as Draco's pressed against her stomach, "Exactly right."

"You both want to fuck me?" she asked, eyes wide as she looked to Draco, "Like...at the same time?"

Draco smiled, capturing her lips in a soft, reassuring kiss before saying, "We would never do anything you didn't want."

She bit her lip, grinding her arse back against Blaise as she said, "I want to try."

Both men groaned, Blaise biting her neck before saying, "I knew you were a naughty witch, Granger."

Hermione said nothing, allowing Blaise to gently push her onto the bed, he and Draco standing at the foot observing her.

She smirked, looking between the two men before she asked, "What if I said there was something I wanted to do?"

The two men shared a glance, smirking before Draco said, "We couldn't deny you anything."

Her smirk only widened, his words giving her the courage to say, "I want to watch Blaise suck your cock."

Draco raised a surprised eyebrow, Blaise the one to respond, "Oh we can _definitely_ do that."

Draco laughed, catching the Italian's lips in a kiss before he began kissing his way down Draco's chest to his straining erection. He let out a breathless chuckle as Blaise took his cock into his mouth, his tongue working over him in sure, firm strokes. Draco caught Hermione's hooded gaze as she watched them, the hand in Blaise's hair tightening at how arousing she looked, spread out on the bed before them.

Blaise groaned around his cock, one of his hands moving to cup Draco's balls, the other pumping up and down in time with his mouth.

"Fucking Salazar," grunted Draco, "I want to fuck both of you."

Blaise chuckled, releasing Draco from his mouth with a pop before saying, "This is about _Hermione_ , remember?"

"How could I forget?" he murmured, tasting himself on Blaise's lips before crawling over Hermione's flushed form.

He settled between her thighs easily, Blaise kneeling to her side, slowly pumping his cock as he watched the two.

"Tell me you want this." he murmured, his lips brushing against hers with every word.

"I want this." she said without hesitation, "I want you, both of you." she added, her hand sliding to Blaise's thigh.

Draco groaned, lifting one of her legs around his waist as he slowly slid into her tight quim.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut, her hand on Draco's cheek as he slowly began to fuck her.

"How does she feel, mate?" asked Blaise, grunting as Hermione's hand wrapped around him.

"Bloody brilliant." grunted Draco, "Hell, Blaise, she feels _brilliant_."

"Please," she begged softly, her forehead pressed against his collarbone, "Faster...harder...please, please, plea - _oh Merlin_ -"

Draco began pistoning his hips into the slim witch beneath him, the breathy way she begged spurring him on. Hermione tried to keep her hand moving on Blaise's cock, but her legs began to shake, prompting Blaise to cover her hand with his own, helping her maintain the rhythm.

"Come for me, Hermione. Come for _us_. Let me feel this beautiful cunt squeezing my cock."

"Oh - ung - _Draco_ ," she gasped, back arching and pressing her breasts up against his chest, " _I'm coming_."

And fucking hell it was glorious.

* * *

 **The smut fairy found me twice in one day...I don't know what to say lol. R &R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Writers block is a bitch...bare with me.**

* * *

Without giving Hermione much reprieve, Draco flipped their positions so she was now straddling his lap, still snuggly seated in her tight heat.

"You're sure you want to try this?" asked Draco, tangling a hand into her hair to pull her closer.

She nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips before turning to find Blaise behind her, pressing kisses to her bum, his hands firmly kneading her flesh.

Draco slowly began rocking up against her, creating a delicious friction in her abdomen while Blaise's fingers replaced his tongue. A quick lubrication spell later and the Italian was slowly easing a finger into her tight hole.

She groaned softly, the feeling strange and different and she couldn't help but want more.

When Blaise realized she was pushing back against his hand, he added a second finger, curving them _just_ enough to feel his lover's cock moving in the witch between them.

"Oh gods," she groaned, dropping her head onto Draco's shoulder, "Please, _please_."

"Should I fuck you here?" asked Blaise, leaning forward to press hungry kisses to her neck and shoulders.

"Yes, Merlin, please." she begged, squirming between the two men currently dominating her body.

"What do you think, Draco?" he asked, turning his attention to the blonde wizard.

Draco's cheeks were tinted pink, and his eyes were dark and dilated as he continued pumping into Hermione. He'd wanted this for _years_ and it was actually happening. It was _finally_ happening.

"She did say please." he managed with a breathless chuckle.

Blaise nodded, removing his fingers before murmuring another lubrication charm.

"Tell us if it's too much, love." said Draco, capturing her lips in a softer kiss as Blaise slowly started easing into her.

"Fucking hell," he groaned, his fingers intertwining with Draco's on her hips as he slowly began to move.

The two men set a slow, steady rhythm that quickly had her adjusting to the new sensations.

"Please," she moaned, "Faster."

Draco smirked at Blaise over her shoulder, the two men immediately picking up their pace. It wasn't long before she was falling apart between them, mumbling their names as she shook.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with another chapter! These three are so much fun to write.**

 **emjrabbitwolf pointed out that I hadn't really explained what year they were in lol, but you guess right; it is 8th year. Ron and Harry are off being Aurors and that's why she's got all this free time.**

* * *

Hermione couldn't breathe. Being sandwiched between the two strong Slytherin slowly moving in and out of her was, in a word, overwhelming.

They gave her no reprieve, Blaise pushing her forward until her breasts were pressed against Draco's chest, her head buried in his neck as she tried to quiet her moans. She had no idea if either of them had cast a silencing charm, and she certainly wasn't willing to risk half of Hogwarts hearing her.

Draco and Blaise didn't seem to care at all though.

"Why so quiet, love?" asked Draco, slightly out of breath as he continued moving within her.

When she didn't respond, he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling it back so she was forced to look at him.

She let out a surprised gasp, causing Blaise to chuckle, his thrusts not slowing.

"He doesn't like to be ignored. He can get a little rough." murmured Blaise against the shell of her ear, placing a kiss there before straightening out again.

Draco leaned up, dragging his teeth along the smooth column of her throat, one hand still holding her hair, the other on her hip under Blaise's hand. He nipped, licked, and sucked the sensitive skin just under her ear, earning him a lovely moan and the slight fluttering of her walls gripping his cock.

"I want to hear you, Granger." the blonde growled against her skin while thrusting up harshly, "So stop biting your fucking lip."

"Oh gods," she moaned, her voice, to his satisfaction, louder.

"Do you like being fucked by us, love?" he murmured, his mouth wandering to her breasts as he pulled her hair to get her where he wanted her, "Do you like feeling me in your tight little cunt, while Blaise fucks your arse?"

She gasped at his words, her eyes closing as the pressure built in her abdomen once again.

"Please," she begged, her voice barely a whisper, "Please, please, please, oh _gods, please!_ "

"That's it, love, give it to us." coaxed Draco, as Blaise's thrusts sped up.

One glance at his lover and the blonde knew the other man was _very_ close. Unsurprising, as he was struggling himself. She just felt _so bloody good_.

"Are you going to come?" murmured Blaise, leaning forward to ghost his lips across her shoulders, sinking his teeth into the crook of her neck, "Because I'm about to come all over your gorgeous arse, Hermione."

Her body was wound so tightly at this point, that she could only choke out a moan, her eyes pinched closed tightly as she nodded her head.

Blaise moved one hand from her waist, between her legs, his fingers easily finding her clit. He immediately began quick circles, earning a keening whine from the witch beneath him.

A few moments later Blaise's thrusts became more erratic before he pulled out, his warm come hitting her bum.

"Fucking hell." groaned Blaise, leaning forward again so he could resume his torture to her clit, Draco now thrusting into her quickly, his hips snapping up to stroke that _perfect_ spot inside her again and again and _again_.

Both his hands were now on her hips, holding her still above him, forcing her to take everything he was giving her, while her hands where on his chest, her nails digging in, as she finally exploded around him.

Blaise continued slowly moving his fingers over her clit while Draco continued lightly thrusting into her, riding out his own orgasm as well as elongating hers.

Hermione slumped back against Blaise's chest, his hands going to her waist over Draco's to steady her as he chuckled.

"I knew I was going to love watching you two." murmured Blaise, one hand lightly resting on Draco's leg, the other tracing patterns across her sides.

Draco laughed, a bit breathless as he looked up at a slightly mischievous Hermione, "If you keep squeezing me like that, Granger, I'm going to fuck you all over again."

* * *

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed :)**


End file.
